Portia
by Sandra Snape
Summary: 10 años después de la guerra, la pequeña Portia está decidida a averiguar la verdad sobre los Juegos, la guerra y sus padres.
1. Prólogo

**Mi primerísima historia de Los Juegos del Hambre. Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a Suzanne Collins y su genialidad.**

**1. PRÓLOGO**

La pequeña Portia era nacida y criada en el Capitolio. Tenía 20 años a la fecha y fue testigo de lo que le gustaba llamar los dos Capitolios: el frívolo y cruel lugar antes de la rebelión y la ciudad devastada por la destrucción, el caos y la necesidad. 10 años habían pasado ya desde que el Presidente Snow había muerto y Panem resurgía de entre sus propias cenizas poco a poco. Aún había pequeños levantamientos aquí y allá, el gobierno había cambiado de manos tres o cuatro veces y los rebeldes seguían viviendo bajo lo acordado al término de los juicios de guerra.

No sabía gran cosa sobre qué hacía su madre antes de la guerra, porque vivía con sus abuelos gran parte del año; pero estaba vagamente consciente de que su madre había sido una rebelde. Difícil de creer, si pedían su opinión. Era casi imposible relacionar la imagen de su madre, siempre recatada, de finos modales, mente brillante e impecable imagen, con la de una conspiradora reuniéndose en sitios recluidos con aquellos que ya estaban cansados de vivir bajo el yugo de Snow. No entendía ni siquiera por qué se rebelaría su madre, de no ser por el horror de los Juegos de Hambre (que nunca le dejaron ver por televisión), pues siempre habían vivido a lo grande y tenido a su disposición lo mejor de lo mejor.

Portia vivió alejada de todo y de todos, en la casa de sus abuelos donde nunca se hablaba de los Juegos ni de lo que hacía su madre para ganarse la vida, ni de quién era su padre, ni de por qué debía ser educada en casa mientras los otros niños iban a la escuela. Su madre estaba con ella cuanto podía y le llevaba vestidos preciosos, zapatos con joyas incrustadas y de vez en cuando sus padrinos le enviaban dulces y juguetes por correo. Nunca conoció a sus padrinos en persona. Hablaban largo rato por teléfono y se escribían de cuando en cuando, pero por motivos que nunca quiso preguntar, nunca fueron a verla. Pero sabía sus nombres, Cinna era su padrino y Portia era su madrina; su nombre era en honor a ella, la más antigua y leal de las amigas de su madre o algo así.

Tenía apenas 10 años cuando los Agentes de Paz tiraron la puerta de su casa y se llevaron a su madre a rastras; días después a ella la llevaron a un gran salón lleno de otros niños, solos y asustados. Una voz salió de la nada y les dijo que debían salir ordenadamente del salón, pero a ella un hombre alto y delgado la apartó de la multitud para regresarla a su casa, una casa vacía.

Después de eso, hubiera sido lo que hubiera sido; nada fue igual. Nunca volvió a ver a sus abuelos, ni a sus padrinos, ni sus vestidos lindos. Su madre volvió, pero de un modo que a su corta edad no podía explicar, no era ella misma: despertaba gritando todas las noches y lloraba por horas hasta que la pequeña Portia hacía algún ruido; entonces se encerraba en el baño para recomponerse.

Su madre nunca volvió a irse por largos periodos como hacía antes, gente del Gobierno iba a su casa periódicamente a registrar el lugar y hacer muchas preguntas; pero a ella nadie le decía ni le preguntaba nada. No tenía permitido preguntar por nada relacionado a la rebelión ni a los Juegos, y tampoco preguntaba por su padre, porque para esa pregunta siempre obtendría un "Heredaste su mirada", "No tenía muy buenos modales"…

Con todo y que había pasado su vida entera en el Capitolio, nunca había conocido muy bien la ciudad antes de los bombardeos; sus abuelos la sacaban de casa muy pocas veces y siempre seguían la misma ruta. Cuando preguntó por qué no podía salir de casa, su madre la ignoraba olímpicamente; hasta esa tarde…

-¡Me tienes prisionera en esta casa! Me niego a seguir escondida por razones que ni siquiera sé

-Tú vas a seguir escondida hasta que yo diga que es seguro, soy tu madre y sé por qué te digo las cosas Portia, y baja la voz, las señoritas decentes no levantan la voz a sus mayores.

-¡Pues yo ya me harté de ser una señorita decente! Así que me dejas salir o me voy yo sola y nunca me vuelves a ver, caerá sobre tu conciencia si paso hambre o frío, si me raptan para llevarme a un distrito, si…

-¡No digas barbaridades niña!

-Podrás tener a la policía buscándome debajo de cada puente y en cada túnel, y te pesará cuando encuentren sólo mi cadáver frío y…

-¡Si sales de aquí nadie te va a buscar! ¡Nadie fuera de esta casa sabe que existes!

Esas palabras les habían marcado a las dos. La pequeña Portia no salió de su habitación por tres días y su madre lloraba, pedía, amenazaba…Cuando salió de su escondite, su madre estaba sentada en el suelo frente a su puerta con cara de desolación y al verla sólo pudo decir

-Si hubieran sabido que tenía una hija, te hubieran utilizado contra mí. Tenía que protegernos, yo…

-Quiero saberlo todo madre, todo.

-Lo siento cariño, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo-

Aún se le erizaba la piel al recordar a su madre, agazapada en un rincón frente a su cuarto con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada. Nunca la había visto así y supo que no podía pedirle más sobre ese tema, no podía pedirle que recordara lo que fuera que había pasado durante todos esos años... Pero no por eso Portia Trinket dejaría de buscar la verdad.


	2. Escolta

2. Escolta

Effie había vivido los últimos 10 años de su vida temiendo este momento: la hora en que dejaría que Portia supiera la verdad.

Recordaba la noche en que Katniss Everdeen reveló su traje de sinsajo, el pandemonio que desató Cinna con mucho humo y plumas. Sí, lo recordaba bien. Los jaloneos, los gritos, los empujones, lo eterno que pareció el camino hasta la casa de sus padres. Le costó mucho disimular frente a su hija, quien no tenía la mínima idea de qué pasaba afuera de la seguridad de su hogar.

Recordaba el miedo. El miedo de que el teléfono estuviera interceptado, de salir a la calle y toparse con los Agentes de Paz, de que se llevaran a Portia para siempre. Los gritos de su niña cuando se la llevaron a prisión, las lágrimas bañando su rostro…

Había sido la peor de las pesadillas, y a Effie le parecía que aún vivía dentro de la pesadilla. No había tenido una noche entera de sueño desde hacía 10 años, la acosaban los recuerdos de la prisión y de los juicios. Vio morir a mucha gente, antes y después de la guerra; sus amigos fusilados, ahorcados, condenados a una vida en prisión, exiliados o en arresto domiciliario, como ella y su hija.

Eso le ofreció el nuevo gobierno, un año de encierro por cada joven del Distrito 12 que había perecido desde que ella entró como Escolta. Tenía que pagar por esos 7 años de "fiel servicio" al Capitolio, porque nada podía reemplazar esas vidas que sus manos habían elegido para el festín de violencia que eran los Juegos. Ella no se opuso al veredicto, sabía que era lo máximo de indulgencia que obtendría de la gente de los distritos y no los culpaba por creerla una marioneta más de Snow.

Así que regresó a su casa, donde recibía sus raciones de comida semanales, ropa nueva de cuando en cuando, visitas de control para comprobar que no hubiera nada fuera de lo ordinario y, más importante, donde ella y su hija estarían seguras durante los próximos 12 años. Pero aunque no quería, Portia crecía y ya no se conformaba con las escuetas respuestas que ella le daba, deseaba saber más sobre el mundo.

Entonces, más como paliativo, consiguió que le trajeran una cámara fotográfica y se la regaló a su hija para que con el lente pudiera capturar lo que estaba pasando afuera. Portia lo fotografiaba todo desde sus amplios ventanales y por un tiempo sirvió para que dejara de preguntar. Pero luego de ese breve tiempo de conformidad, todo se vino abajo. Su niña preguntaba y preguntaba, desafiaba sus límites un poco más todos los días y Effie ya no encontraba la forma de mantenerla quieta; naturalmente llegaron a su punto de quiebre y le mostró en una sola frase todo el dolor que significaba el pasado para ella, a lo mejor de ese modo dejaba de insistir…

Y sí, su hija entendió que no podría sacarle otra palabra sobre su pasado; pero Effie no se quedó tranquila, la culpa la carcomía por dentro y sentía que de alguna forma Portia estaba pagando por cosas ajenas a su propia vvida y su propio entendimiento. Esperó pues, la próxima visita de Plutarch y le entregó un sobre con las mejores fotos tomadas por su niña, le pidió encarecidamente que buscara la forma de sacarla del encierro sin que se desafiara la orden de arresto domiciliario; y siguió esperando…

Sostuvo el sobre con el membrete del Capitolio por mucho rato, sabiendo que su contenido definiría dos vidas; decidió dejarlo en la cocina para cuando Portia fuera por el desayuno.

-¿Qué es eso mamá?

-Es para ti querida, ábrelo

-¿Para mí? ¿Segura?- sintió como se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas cuando la vió abrir el sobre con todo el cuidado- Apreciable señorita Portia Trinket, el Capitolio desea hacerle saber que su solicitud para fotografiar los retratos oficiales del 10º aniversario del fin de los Juegos del Hambre ha sido aceptada….mamá yo nunca solicité ningún puesto, te lo juro, debe ser una equivocación

-No cariño, yo la envié-su hija la miró perpleja- Creo que ya es hora de que hagas tu propia vida, de que te hagas responsable de tus actos, no de los míos

-Pero mamá…

-Sin peros cariño, sigue leyendo la carta, debemos saber cuándo te esperan

Portia se quedó callada unos instantes, pero volvió a encontrar su voz y continuó

-La esperamos el viernes 12 de junio en la Oficina de Telecomunicaciones del Edificio de Gobierno a las 8:15 a.m. Le rogamos confirme su asistencia con antelación. Atentamente Plutarch Heavensbee, Jefe de Telecomunicaciones.

Effie escuchó su propio sollozo y se refugió en el cuarto de baño, tratando de controlar el mar de emociones que la abrumaban. Portia tocó la puerta.

-Si no quieres que vaya está bien mamá-

-No seas tontita cielo, si envié tus fotografías fue porque quiero que lo hagas, no dejes que mi nostalgia de vieja te desanime

-¿Te dejarán venir conmigo?

-No- las lágrimas de nuevo corriendo por su rostro- No puedo ir

-¿Por qué?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo querida- se enjugó las lágrimas y respiró hondo- Ahora, el día 12 está muy próximo, debemos dejar todo listo…necesitarás repasar tus lecciones de etiqueta, habrá que encargar el vestuario adecuado y por Dios niña, practica tu dicción, ninguna hija mía va a ir tartamudeando por todo Panem.

Portia sonrió y abrazó a su madre, fue un abrazo largo y fuerte, uno que gritaba lo que la voz no podía: gratitud, amor, felicidad, miedo.

Y los días pasaron…Llegó el 12 de junio y observó a su niña desde el sofá recorrer toda la casa buscando las últimas cosas que debían ser empacadas, corroborando que nada faltara.

La despedida fue corta, porque guardaba la promesa de un pronto regreso y así Effie observó a su pequeña Portia alejarse en la distancia y rogó porque regresara a salvo, pidió al cielo que, sin importar qué encontrara allá afuera, siempre tuviera una mano amiga para apoyarse. Y sobre todo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no la odiara cuando supiera su pasado…


End file.
